hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/PONY.MOV
MLP FiM is a series that airs on The Hub. It premiered on October 10, 2010 along with The Hub's launch. Though a My Little Pony show, it has a huge male cult following which founded the term "brony" (which is a male who watches MLP FiM). HotDiggedyDemon, is in fact, a brony, because he is working on a adult themed pony video series called "PONY.MOV". There are six episodes planned based on the six main ponies of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack), and so far four out of the six episodes have been released on YouTube. HotDiggedyDemon has been producing PONY.MOV since My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic's first year anniversary on October 11, 2011 and will possibly end on August 2012 with its sixth, and final episode. List of PONY.MOV episodes (2011-2012) #APPLE.MOV (October 11, 2011) In this Applejack themed episode, Applejack is revealed to the danger of eating too many apples. (PONY.MOV TV Raing: TV-MA-L) #DRESS.MOV (December 7, 2011) In this Rarity themed episode, Discord returns to Ponyville, so the ponies have to locate the Elements of Harmony to stop him. Twilight Sparkle first asks Rarity, who tells Twilight that Mexican immigrants make Rarity's dresses for them, out of slavery. (PONY.MOV TV Rating: TV-14-L) #SHED.MOV (February 3, 2012) In this Fluttershy themed episode, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash go look in Fluttershy's shed to look for the Elements of Harmony. However, Fluttershy has warned the gang about entering her shed multiple times before and is shown to have multiple undead animals on the walls, revealing that Fluttershy is a serial killer and she would kill ANYONE who enters her shed. (PONY.MOV TV Rating: TV-MA-LV) #SPIKE.MOV (March 31, 2012) In this Spike themed episode, Spike show Paco his talent with mini-skateboards. This was an April Fools joke. (PONY.MOV TV Rating: TV-14) #MAGIC.MOV (April 11, 2012) In this Twilight Sparkle themed episode,Twilight and Spike try to revive Rainbow Dash with horrible results. (PONY.MOV TV Rating: TV-MA-L) #PARTY.MOV (June, 2012) This will be the upcoming Pinkie Pie themed episode. (PONY.MOV TV Rating: TBA) #SWAG.MOV (August, 2012) This will be the upcoming Rainbow Dash themed episode. (PONY.MOV TV Rating: TBA) Comparisons to the Characters from the Series and the Videos *Twilight Sparkle: In MLP FiM, Twilight Sparkle is a smart and kind unicorn from Canterlot who moved to Ponyville to report her friendship letters to Princess Celestia. In the videos, Twilight tries to revive her friends, is a bit dimwitted and is into dark magic. *Spike: In MLP FiM, Spike is a baby dragon who is Twilight's assistant. In the videos, he has a teenage male attitude by saying stuff like "dude". There is also proof that he is a stoner. *Applejack: In MLP FiM, Applejack is honest, athletic, and trustworthy. In the videos, she is a pony who really loves apples. She is currently in a coma due to eating too much apples. *Rarity: In MLP FiM, Rarity is a fashion pony who designs dresses. In the videos, she is fat and has Mexican immigrants as slaves to make her dresses for her. *Fluttershy: In MLP FiM, Fluttershy is a sweet, kind, and shy pony who loves and takes care of animals. In the videos, she is a psychopatic killer. *Pinkie Pie: In MLP FiM, Pinkie Pie is a happy and hyperactive pony who loves parties. In the videos, she is really retarded. *Rainbow Dash: In MLP FiM, Rainbow Dash is tomboyish and adventurous pony. In the videos, she is a jerk and she often says the word "swag". She was currently killed by Fluttershy and will possibly come back as a zombie after being ressurected by Twilight. *It seems that the main characters are the exact opposite of their personalities from the show. YouTube Channel On the HotDiggityDemon's YouTube channel, 6 of the ponies appear on the page: *Applejack with her cheeks stuffed with apples. *Rarity trying to look generous. *Fluttershy with a creepy face trying to tell people to stay out of her shed. *Twilight Sparkle wearing a lab coat and saftey googles. *Pinkie-Pie (coming soon) *Rainbow Dash (coming soon, although if you look carefully at it you could see a worm on Rainbow Dash's head, which will reveal RD possibly being a zombie in the RD themed episode) PONY.MOV TV On April 13, 2012, a live streaming channel named PONY.MOV TV was launched that airs episodes from PONY.MOV. On occasion, Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz! and other animations by Max Gilardi might even air during short breaks. T-Shirts The HotDiggityDemon store came out with PONY.MOV t-shirts including: *APPLE.MOV - Applejack's face on an apple during the wormhole scene. *DRESS.MOV - The "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU" poster. *SHED.MOV - The Derpy Hooves toaster cozy with the words, "HEY HEY HEY, STAY OUTTA MY SHED!" *MAGIC.MOV - The R-Dash 5000 saying, "CRUSH! KILL! DESTROY! SWAG!" *PARTY.MOV - (coming soon) External links PONY.MOV TV. Rated TV-PG - TV-MA Category:PONY.MOV Category:Max Gilardi